


Oh, how it hurts

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Free Verse, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It's obvious 2 plus 2 equals 4. But some people insist 2 plus 2 equals 5. If only you could wish that 5 out of his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. For the bubbly xakemii, who somehow compels me to write Fremione, of all things, even though I still think Percemione rocks. ;) Happy Christmas '10, Kimmy lovee! Read, review, and enjoy!

Ahh…

can't he see?

Y o u

are the one

with whom he can

_good-humoredly_

argue **&** bicker **&** tease

And even _now_

it feels comfortable

& u.n.c.o.m.f.o.r.t.a.b.l.e

—in that "this-could-be-something- **more** " way—

Plenty of people see it

See…"so-and-so and Fred **&** Hermione"

and it just

_tickles_

the insides of your stomach

to _k n o w_

how _right_

your name sounds

nexttohis

So.

It can just as eAsIlY fly aw a y,

that **happy** feeling…

&, as Fate would have it,

it does

"Agh, lookit you, here in the corner chatting up

A~n~g~e~l~i~n~a again"

That name sets your

ears

on

**F I R E**

& your _cheeks_ redden as George realizes his mistake

Oh, how the comfort

f-l-i-e-s

away with those _good_ feelings…

No one expects

_Fred Weasley_

to turn & reveal his hidden companion,

_H_e_r_m_i_o_n_e G_r_a_n_g_e_r_

(no, Weasley **Weasley** _Weasley_ _ **Weasley**_ , dammit!)

Yes…this is how it

g

o

e

s,

wise girl.

Plenty _more_ people see…"so-and-so and Fred **&** Angelina"

Don't forget

For all your brains, _remember_

All the months you're _mates_ , are all the months _they're_

**s:o:u:l:m:a:t:e:s**

(perhaps)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, more angst! Dx But I think it suits this idea… I like how Hermione knows she makes better sense with Fred.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :D
> 
> 2016 note: Ah, sometimes I think more about Fremione than other Hermione pairings. Alas, I still like this 2010 piece. -w-


End file.
